Talk:Peach Trees
Artical seems incomplete I like this artical so far its a great start but its unfinished. for instance we dont know which zone of Mega city one this block is in for instance Heavenly Haven block is located in Meg East zone of Mega city one. also the historic events of this block only contain the events of the recent movie in 2012. The history section should atleast tell when this block was built this would give people a idea of how long its been around in the judge dredd universe. if either one of these two data points (location and history cant be fleshed out either by watching the movie or reading a new tech manual that comes out then this artical may never be complete but atleast im giving people something to try find out thats encyclipedic. Promethius20 (talk) 22:54, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :i finnally watched this movie for the first time between 8 and 10 am in the morning and i found out that nearly the entirity of the movie revolves around this block. the age of this block was never revealed nor was its location in mega city one . a tech manual would be needed to gain the extra back story. Promethius20 (talk) 19:53, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :I saw this film just last night (11/04/2013) and I looked into what you said about a tech manual for the film and when I was reading an issue of 2000 AD, it said that they are planning on releasing a comic which explains how 'Peachtree Block' earned it's terrible reputation so basically being a prequel to the film. So hopefully, it will also say when the block was constructed. If you don't have the 2000 AD comic on sale at a shop near you, I suggest you move over here to England, we're absolutely crazy about it here, there hasn't been one shop I've been in that doesn't sell the comic!! Brian (talk) 09:17, April 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Articles like this will be complete insofar as they cover all information revealed through the official media (so films and comics produced or licenced by Rebellion). As for moving to England/UK to buy 2000AD or JDM, I'm sure both of these are available digitally worldwide! Sheridan (talk) 01:42, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Arcology? Is Peach Trees an arcology? By definition an arcology is more than simply a large building - from the other wiki I've taken the following few sentences: An arcology is distinguished from a merely large building in that it is supposed to sustainably supply all or most of the resources for a comfortable life: power, climate control, food production, air and water purification, sewage treatment, etc.. It is supposed to supply these items for a large population. An arcology would need no connections to municipal or urban infrastructure in order to operate. I'm not sure there was anything in the film that suggested Peach Trees was a true arcology (though many if not most citiblocks in the comic are). Sheridan (talk) 01:51, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :its already been established that this structure is a kind or arcology. why are you rocking the boat? it doe not matter if its a true arcology or not thats besides the point its been established that this structure is a arcology of some kind. Promethius20 (talk) 06:53, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Where has it been established that it's an arcology? If it doesn't matter if it is or not, then what's the point of this wiki? Accuracy matters! Sheridan (talk) 10:07, May 24, 2013 (UTC) the scope of the page was changed due to Sheridan due to the fact that sheridan removed the word block from the pages name this page no longer referes to the entire block and now only referes to just the arcology building instead. no longer does it also include the Roadways between the diffrent blocks also it no longer includes the small comercial shops ,And Skyscrapers along these road ways that are part of peach trees block. now this page only referes to the main building it self and not the entirity of Peach Trees block. perhaps we should hold a vote. who wants this page to be for the Peach Trees building only and who wants it be the entirity of the block itself? Promethius20 (talk) 06:49, May 12, 2013 (UTC)